Death's Little Angel
by Nox the Reaper
Summary: Death has intervened in the world a few times, so when Voldemort's attack releases magic so powerful that Death has no choice but to notice how will it change the world. A new reaper has been born and walks among mortals, she is Death's granddaughter, she is Death's little Angel. fem Harry


a/n- new idea while having access to a computer equaled this, working on fixing computer problem so bear with me.

Does anybody ever own anything but original ideas anyway? So why it that stated so much? Sorry just being a smartass.

"Death" speech

'_Death' thought_

Chapter 1: Death's child

White, the only color to be seen, no matter what way you looked all you would see is white. This place was the deepest level of the afterlife, a place where only Death could enter. So imagine Dearth's surprise when a child sat before his throne. Pure white eyes looked from the hooded cloak that covered his body, as he sat on his throne the only object in this white space. Death looked at the child, staring into its very being until he found what he was looking for. He saw an aura around the child, one that was just like his own, the pure aura of the afterlife.

Death raised a bony hand towards the child and images filled its head. A man with red, snake-like eyes killed a man with messy black hair as a woman with green eyes ran with a child, the very child in front of it. The snake eyed man followed and killed the woman as she threw herself in front of the child. After firing a green jet of light and having it rebound back on him the snake eyed man vanished into thin air.

Death pondered what he had seen, surprised at the amount of soul magic involved in one event. Everything had magic, from a blade of grass to a human; it just depended on how much you could hold like a battery. It was why some plants just existed like a tree, and some had special properties or had a consciousness like a Whomping Willow. The reason why those mortals called muggles couldn't use magic was because they didn't have enough to cast with crippling themselves or dying. Soul magic was a powerful branch of magic that mortals shouldn't have learned to use, but then again it always amused Death when it crossed a mortal's path.

Soul magic did two things on a basic level. The first was to cause spell damage that hit the soul as well as the body, making them more deadly, but humans had only learned to push a soul out with that killing curse of theirs. The second was the use of one's soul to power a piece of magic. To manipulate one's soul was a dangerous art, if you didn't have the will to do it the attempt would fail. But if you didn't have enough power to use the magic and you cast it, you'd just end up like a muggle if they cast a spell.

But so much of that magic was used tonight both ancient and new. Death could feel the magic he left with those three brothers so many years ago. The snake eyed must have descended from the middle brother, the magic of the resurrection stone clung to him. The black haired man and the child came from youngest brother the energy from the cloak surrounded them. So the magic of those Hallows marked their bloodlines making them more powerful than the average mortal.

An eerie sound filled the white space as Death laughed. So two of its Hollows were involved in all this, it never thought that its first interference would be involved in such events. Also that spell that the woman used in the end to block the killing curse that would hit the child. A shield spell that would stop anything, powered by the entirety of her soul, wrapped itself around the child. So when the next jet of green light flew towards the child, it caused a reaction with all the soul magic in play and caused an explosion. The shield the woman used protected the child, the snake eyed man was not so lucky. The man already had a fractured soul so only a small piece was cut off as his body was destroyed, the fact his soul was already split saved his life, as the rest of his soul fled. The small piece he left entered the child as it looked for a place to house itself.

Death could see all the magic around the child and knew that the foreign would slowly start to kill it; its mother's magic would only work for so long. So Death looked at the child's forehead where it saw a lightning bolt scar and touched it. There was a scream and a flash of light as Death destroyed the soul turning it into pure energy. Death proceeded to meld the energy with the soul magic of the child's mother, before mixing that with the child's magic. The scar on its forehead disappeared and in it's a mark of a wing appeared on the child's right shoulder. Now the child's magical reserves had grown a great amount and would only grow more with time, while also giving it unrestricted access to soul magic like only it a being of death could.

So basically the child became death in human form.

The child disappeared in another flash of light as the laugh of death sounded out again. It had not interfered in the world for a while now and this seemed like it would be the most entertaining one yet.

**4 years later**

Mina Sonia Potter led a weird life for a 5 year old; she lived with her aunt and uncle as she was told that her parents died in a car crash. Her relatives never beat her only hitting her when she got something wrong, as they put it, and she was forced to do choirs all day. She didn't have any friends because her cousin would bully them away. Mina sat alone in a park on this particular Saturday evening watching as the sun set a little early in the fall, as watching the sky was one of her favorite past times.

Little Mina sat up from laying down brushing her dark red with streaks of black colored hair, before letting fall down to its full length that stopped at her upper back. She started to make her way toward Privet Drive Number 4 for she knew her relatives would be upset if she came back to late. When she opened the door she just wanted to sneak into her cupboard, so she could eat when her relatives went upstairs. But she heard shouting and knew her plan didn't stand a chance.

Vernon Dursley had been drinking a bit much as a result of a major deal that just fell through at work. He needed the bonus he would have gotten to get some extra things for him and his family, to keep his mind off of his niece that witch child spawn. So after going through most of a bottle of whiskey he started ranting to his wife about said spawn

"I don't know why we don't just drop her off at an orphanage!" Vernon yelled as he finished his latest glass

"Please Vernon, maybe you had too much to drink." Petunia Dursley said as she moved the bottle away from her husband.

"No Pet I had enough of her, we wanted nothing to do with them she did they bring her here?!" Vernon asked in a drunken rage

"Vernon I'm all she has left." Petunia pleaded, she and her sister may have had their differences but she was still her sister. Plus the way Mia looked at her just like Lily used to since they had the same eyes and all.

"I don't care If-" Vernon started to say but hearing the door open and seeing to object of his rage in front of him sent him thundering towards his niece.

Mina didn't know what to do when she was yanked inside and the door slammed shut behind her. Before she knew it her face was struck and she was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Vernon don't!" Her aunt yelled before she was sent backwards by a backhand

"No, it's time this freak learned a lesson." He said before he hit his niece again and again easily leaving marks on her pale skin

After what seemed like forever to Mina, she was hit one final time before she hit her head hard on the floor. A small mark that looked like a wing on her shoulder glowed, and her eyes became completely emerald green losing pupil and all. Time seemed to stop as a flash of light took over the area.

**Death's realm**

Death sat on his throne in its personal space of the afterlife when for the second time ever a being popped in front of it. It was a little girl with an aura it had only felt once, when that child came before it 5 years ago. This time the child looked at him with curious eyes before looking around trying to figure out where she was.

"Who are you mister." Mina asked to robed figure in front of her. Last she remembered was her uncle hitting her then she was here. Death pondered what to tell the child, it was an acquaintance of her ancestor and the reason she was a being of death

"I'm someone who is connected with your family from years past." It answered in a way no child would understand

"So you're my family that's old, like a grandpa." The Little girl asked in a hopeful tone and Death laughed in response

"You can call me that if you want child, now tell me your name." Death told its new 'granddaughter'

"My name's Mina, grandpa." Mina said in a happy tone knowing she had more family

"Well Mina why don't come here my little angel." Death asked of the child before she ran and sat on its lap. This also amused Death as no other being was ever glad to be in its presence

"Now my little angel you will soon have to go back to where you came." Death told its granddaughter and Mina's face fell

"But I don't like my aunt and uncle, and I just met you grandpa." Mina said in a said tone

"Well whenever you want to come back just think of this place and you will appear, but only twice a week for now." Death answered

"But my uncle hits me and he hurt me real bad grandpa." Her green eyes tear up as she said this

"Don't worry child he can never hurt you again, now I will see at a later time." Death said as Mina started to fade away but not without giving her new Grandpa a hug

As soon as its angel was gone Death laughed again, yes this child would be very interesting.

**Back in Privet Drive**

In slow motion time seemed to jump start as Vernon was blasted away from Mina and slammed him against the wall. Vernon was knocked out cold so he didn't see how his niece's body healed itself back to normal but Petunia did and was thankful for it.

Petunia had always cared for her niece when she heard that her sister died a wave of grief like no other hit her, she had wanted to talk to her again as they were the only family the other had after their parents died. Maybe invite her over for the holidays but her murder put a stop to all that. Then her niece came into the picture and she wanted to repent by taking care of her, but Vernon was still as anti-magic as she used to be. Maybe if she tried to work things out years ago Vernon wouldn't be as against magic as he was. Petunia Dursley knew that she needed to care more for little Mina and she was determined to do it

A/n- well I had a new idea that would not leave my head and I wanted to do a fem Harry story so here it is. Before anyone ask the pairing is… you know now that I think about it I kinda want people to guess. So I hope you like it and I will try my best to get chapters out but life hate me somewhat so we'll see


End file.
